SG1 K9
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: When a wolfhybrid follows the team home through the Gate all hell breaks loose at the SGC. Short story, 8 chapters and an Epilouge.
1. Chapter 1

SG-1 K-9

NOTE: I have placed Janet in this story even though she should be 'dead'. In my world Janet lives on.

Chapter One

General O'Neill watched from the Control room as the Gate sprung to life with an incoming wormhole. The iris automatically shut as they waited for the proper code. Everything so far was perfectly routine. SG1 was due back from what they had described as an uneventful mission.

"It's SG-1, Sir." The technician announced.

"Open the iris."

Sam and Teal'c stepped from the event horizon onto the ramp and were quickly joined by Daniel. Jack was just about to turn away when a fourth stepped through the shimmering blue vortex. The unexpected guest was not human, it was a large dog that looked to be a cross between a German Shepard and a wolf. The animal looked around and his toothy jaw dropped open.

"Carter!" Jack called across the intercom. "On your six!"

Sam whipped around and froze at the sight of the large wolf like dog that was standing on the ramp behind her. She automatically raised her weapon at the creature. Teal'c also brought his staff weapon into position to fire. In response the dog dropped down to the ramp submissively like a puppy that had just been scolded.

It was Daniel that kept them from instantly killing the animal. He walked up to cowering dog fearlessly and knelt down in front of it. Even though the wolf-mix had his ears folded back and his bushy tail tucked between his legs Daniel reached out and stroked the animal's strong neck.

"Damn it, Daniel!" Jack roared. "Get out of the way."

"Sir, do we really have to kill it?" Sam asked. "It must have just followed us through the Gate by mistake. We should sent it back. It looks terrified."

"Frightened animals are the most dangerous, Colonel Carter." Teal'c said gravely.

"It hasn't bitten Daniel." Sam pointed out.

"Fine," Jack grumbled "Airman, get a rope around this mutt's neck so we can secure it until we can send it back."

One of the Airmen jogged off to get a rope. Meanwhile Daniel continued to try and calm the animal. However it was getting more agitated by the second. It backed away from Daniel a few steps and let out a horrible yelp. Looking around frantically it barked again.

"Daniel, get back here." Jack ordered as he stepped into the Gateroom. "That mutt is making me nervous. Carter, be ready to shoot it if you have to."

"Yes, Sir."

The Airman returned with the rope. He had tied a loop into it with a slip knot. When he approached the canine on the ramp the dog began shaking. He backed away again, but quickly found himself at the back edge of the ramp. Barking in a high pitched anxious voice once again the Airman hesitated to approach further.

"Carter, is this mutt really worth getting someone hurt over?" Jack sighed.

"Maybe Daniel should try, it seems a little less affrai..."

Sam was cut off as the wolf leapt off the back of the ramp. He landed hard and took off running. Sam didn't dare fire at the animal as it ran passed the Gate technician and out the door.

"Damn it!" Jack swore.

Sam ran down the ramp and after the dog with Jack close behind. Teal'c left through the other door hoping to cut off the canine's escape route. The Base alarms went off sending everyone into organized chaos as they scrambled to deal with the unusual circumstances.

Being a faster runner Sam was soon on her own as she dashed down the corridors. She just caught sight of the animal's tail as he rounded a corner and she sprinted after him. She kept hoping that he would turn down a dead end, but so far luck was on his side. When they came to a long corridor Sam stopped just long enough to try and get a clean shot. Quickly making sure no one was in the area she fired.

Slipping on the slick concrete floor the wolf crashed to the floor, saving him from Sam's bullet that winged just over his head. With a great deal of momentum behind him he spun on the floor and slid backwards into the elevator that had just opened. The surprised medic in the elevator scrambled out just as the doors shut.

"Where is he?" Jack demanded as he came around the corner.

"Um...twenty-fifth, twenty-fourth...he appears to be going up, Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Daniel," Sam called "there you are."

Sam caught up to Daniel who was wandering the halls. He greeted her with a warm smile.

"Man, General O'Neill is steamed with me." Sam sighed. "I can't believe that dog managed to actually get off the Base."

Daniel smiled once again and then looked around the corridor.

"You're right," Sam responded to Daniel's silent commentary "we really should be getting to the briefing."

Sam started off towards the briefing room with her mind on thoughts of the verbal abuse she was about to suffer. Daniel followed her closely. When they got to the briefing room Jack was there, but Teal'c was missing.

"Sir, where's Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"Out tracking down that dog of yours." Jack grumbled. "I swear Carter if we can't catch that thing...I don't even know what we're going to do. Alien dogs running around is totally unacceptable."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, entirely." Jack admitted. "You'd think a Base staffed with the best and the brightest the USAF has to offer would have been able to stop a dog from getting out of one of the most secure locations on Earth."

"Hopefully Teal'c will catch him."

"Yeah, well, let's just get this briefing over with."

Sam sat down at the table and Jack did the same. Daniel looked around the room, checking out the various plaques on the wall.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Jack grumbled. "Sit down."

Daniel instantly followed the command, however, he sat down on the floor rather than in one of the chairs. Sam laughed, Jack rolled his eyes. Daniel smiled and got back up again. Sam pushed the chair next to her out for him and he took it.

"Daniel, have I mentioned that I'm not in the mood for you to be a wise ass today? So knock it off." Jack sighed. "In fact let's just make that a standing order."

Daniel smiled brightly once more. Jack glowered at him and Daniel micked the exspression perfectly.

"Sir, is Teal'c the only one looking for that dog?" Sam asked to keep the boys from starting a proper argument.

"He took a few people with him." Jack replied.

"Are they going to kill him?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. No, I had them go out with tranquilizers."

"Thank you, Sir."

"It's not for the mutt...I didn't want them out in rural Colorado Springs with live rounds."

"But we're going to send him back, right?" Sam asked nervously.

"Carter, why do you care so much about this mongrel?"

"I don't know," Carter shrugged "I guess I just feel sorry for him. Besides, he was a beautiful animal, I'd hate to be responsible for his death."

Jack rolled his eyes. Sam flushed a bit. Daniel put his arms down on the table, he rested his chin on them and sighed heavily.

"Are we boring you Daniel?" Jack asked. "This is just as much your fault as anyone's."

Daniel didn't react to Jack's accusation. Sam furrowed her brow and put her hand on Daniel's shoulder. He turned his attention to her and smiled. However he didn't really seem to be very focused on her.

"Daniel?" Sam asked. "Are you alright?"

When Daniel didn't answer she instinctively leaned in closer to him. She jerked back in surprise as he unexpectedly licked her cheek. She didn't even know what to say. Daniel acted as if nothing was wrong until Jack yelled at him.

"Daniel!" Jack barked. "What the hell was that?!"

Startled Daniel practically dove under the table. Sam and Jack just stared at each other for a moment. Sam looked under the table. Daniel was sitting on the floor, looking nervous. When he noticed that she was looking at him backed away. No longer under the shelter of the table he stood back up.

"Daniel?" Sam asked again. "What's going on?"

Daniel said nothing.

"Okay, that's it, infirmary...now." Jack growled.

Daniel cowered at the harsh tone in Jack's voice. He stepped back until he was against the wall and then looked to Sam. He looked so confused. Sam smiled sadly. She got up and slowly came over to his side of the table. She offered her hand for him to take. He bowed his head like a shy child and cautiously stepped up to her.

Sam led Daniel down to the infirmary with Jack following a few feet back. Daniel kept looking back nervously at Jack and smiling. They made it down to the infirmary and Sam helped Daniel to sit on one of the beds. He looked around curiously, but still said nothing. Janet stepped up to the team with a confused expression.

"General?" Janet asked. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Daniel isn't acting...like himself."

"What's going on, Daniel?" Janet asked.

"He's not talking." Sam informed.

Janet pulled a pen light out of her pocket and stepped up to Daniel.

"Watch out," Jack warned "he licks."

"He what?" Janet asked.

"Licks."

As though to prove Jack's point when Janet went to use a pen light on Daniel's eyes he leaned forward and slurped his tongue up her cheek. She jerked back and rubbed the back of her sleeve across her face. Sam stifled a giggle. Daniel smiled brightly as though proud of himself.

"I warned you." Jack pointed out.

"Has he...um...said anything since you returned from PX3-481?" Janet asked, trying to remain professional.

"Not that I can recall." Sam admitted.

"Ruff!" Daniel exclaimed.

Everyone froze and stared at Daniel. He stared back at them with a wide grin. There wasn't exactly a vacant look in his eyes, but there certainly wasn't the intelligent glitter that it used to be there.

"Daniel?" Jack asked slowly. "Did you just bark?"

Sensing he was being talked to Daniel wriggled in excitement.

"Oh my God...Sir...you don't think..."

"No, no way." Jack shook his head.

"What?" Janet asked.

Daniel tilted his head to the side, scratched behind his ear with a fast paced cadence and then shook his head and shoulders violently. Smiling brightly again he started to pant.

Jack bowed his head and sighed heavily. Sensing something was wrong Daniel hopped off the table and nuzzled against Jack's chest. Jack put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and pushed him an arm's length away.

"Carter...call the Humane Society, see if they've recently received any dogs with a PhD."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dressed in a pair of white scrubs Daniel, or at least his physical self, sat cross-legged on the floor of the VIP observation quarters in front of the locked door. Sam watched him through the one way mirror. He looked absolutely dejected, clearly miserable being locked up alone. As if to further illustrate this point he whimpered pitifully.

He finally gave up on the door and started exploring his new surroundings. Sam turned her attention away when Jack stepped into the observation room. He walked up to the mirror and stared down at the wolf in Daniel's clothing.

"Has Teal'c had any luck?" Sam asked nervously.

"None."

"If anyone can find him, Teal'c can." Sam said confidently.

"What is Daniel doing?" Jack asked suddenly.

Sam looked back through the mirror and had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling.

"I...uh...think he's thirsty, Sir."

"Gross...I hope someone's cleaned that toilet sometime in recent history."

Having satisfied his thirst he rubbed his face on his shoulder and looked around again. He decided to jump up on the bed. On his hands and knees he turned several tight circles before laying down and quickly falling asleep.

"Seeing Daniel like this is just...creepy." Jack muttered.

"We probably shouldn't be calling him 'Daniel', Sir. I mean clearly it isn't him."

"And yet 'Fido' seems so inappropriate." Jack mused.

"As much as Daniel probably wouldn't want to hear it, 'Jackson' is a good dog name."

"Then Jackson it is."

Jack forced a smile and dragged his hands through his silver hair. The newly named Jackson started kicking his foot as he chased something in a dream.

"Whatever this animal is, it must be domesticated." Sam noted.

"Not 'domestic' enough for my taste."

"I just meant he's not a wild animal, he has no fear of humans. Or even of being human."

"He does seem content." Jack agreed.

Jackson rolled over onto his back and stretched out before continuing to chase imaginary prey. The phone on the wall rang harshly and Jack picked it up. He listened for a moment and then thanked the caller. Sam looked at Jack questioningly.

"That was...uh...Animal Control returning my call. They've picked up four strays today."

"Any of them look like 'Daniel'?"

"We won't know until we get there."

"Where?"

"El Paso County Animal Shelter."

They contacted Teal'c by radio and picked him up on the way to the Shelter where Animal Control surrendered the strays they captured. Stepping into the Shelter Sam hoped for a moment that Daniel wasn't here. She was nervous being here herself and she didn't have to worry about anyone trying to force her into cage.

There was incessant barking coming from behind a set of double doors off to the left. Straight ahead was a check in counter with a volunteer receptionist sitting behind it. She smiled brightly at them as they approached.

"Good Afternoon, can I help you?"

"I certainly hope so." Jack said honestly. "We've...um...lost a friend of ours."

"Cat or dog?"

"Dog."

"Name?"

"Uh...Daniel." Jack answered, feeling more than a little silly.

"No, the dog's name, please." The receptionist corrected.

"That is his name." Teal'c replied.

"Oh...okay." The receptionist smiled and clicked the information into the computer. "Male?"

"Yes."

"Age?"

"Thirty-six." Jack replied without thinking.

"In people years," Sam corrected quickly "he's around five."

"Breed?"

"Mutt, a big one, sort of wolf like." Jack answered.

"He's not a wolf-hybrid is he?" The receptionist asked.

"I...uh...I don't know. Why?"

"Animal Control brought us a wolf-hybrid about an hour ago. But...um..."

"You haven't neutered him have you?" Jack asked. "He'll never forgive me if you have."

"I'm afraid that he's actually been set to be destroyed."

"Destroyed?!" Sam gasped.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Wolf-hybrids are not like domestic dogs and high percentage of wolf blood can make them very dangerous animals."

"He is not dangerous." Teal'c said sternly.

"The Vet disagrees, the animal has been frantic and violent. We're just lucky he hasn't bitten anyone."

"He's probably terrified." Sam said defensively.

"Look," Jack sighed "let us see him. We can calm him down."

"I will need proof of ownership." The receptionist stated in a business like manner.

"Proof? Like what?"

"A vaccine record will do."

"Oh...um...right." Jack patted his breast pockets. "I must have left it in my other shirt."

"I can just call your Vet, what clinic do you take him to?"

"I don't remember the clinic name." Jack lied.

"Vet's name?"

"Uh...Dr. Frasier."

"Ah yes, Dr. Adam Frasier, Pine View Animal Hospital. I can call him for you."

Jack and Sam exchanged a nervous glance as the receptionist started to call the Vet. This was not going to work. Before any of them could think of what to do next there came a horrible cry from behind the double doors that rose above the general din of the other dogs.

The team spun around and stared at the doors in horror. Even the receptionist dropped the phone in shock. The noise repeated itself this time with a more frantic edge to it. It sounded like someone feeding a cat through a shredder tail first.

"Daniel!"

Sam and Teal'c followed Jack through the double doors leaving the protesting receptionist behind. The other dogs in the Shelter had suddenly gone eerily quiet as the animalistic wail of terror sliced through the air once more. There were two human voices as well, trying to sooth their victim with soft words.

Half way down the corridor they turned right into a large room lined with kennels. One of the shelter workers fought to control the animal that had previously escaped the SGC with a rabies poll. The long metal stick had a loop at one end that was around the wolfdog's powerful neck and a pull cord at the other end to tighten it with.

The Vet held a short poll with a syringe of bright pink fluid on the end of it and was trying to get close enough to jab him with it. However he was not about to go down without a fight. He thrashed and snapped his toothy jaw that was dripping in drool and blood.

"Daniel?" Sam asked in shock.

Any doubt in the teams mind that Daniel was indeed trapped in this unusual form was instantly removed. Daniel cried out to them, even without words his plea for help was crystal clear. He redoubled his efforts to free himself from the cord around his neck. The Vet turned on the intruders angrily.

"Get out!" She demanded.

"Let him go!" Jack demanded in return.

"This animal is dangerous, possibly even rabid." The Vet said icily. "For your own safety please leave."

"For your own safety," Jack snarled "let him go."

The Vet dropped the syringe in shock as Jack pulled out his sidearm and aimed it dangerously at her. Sam could see that the safety was still on, but that wouldn't be something the Vet would know. The assistant was so focused on keeping Daniel contained that he didn't see the drama unfolding.

"I'm not going to say it again." Jack hissed.

"I...I can't just release him," the Vet protested shakily with her hands raised "he'll attack anyone who gets between him and an escape route. Look I'm sorry about your dog...but he can't be helped."

"Carter, get that thing off his neck." Jack ordered.

"Please, don't touch him!" The Vet pleaded.

The assistant jolted as Sam came up behind him and took the rabies poll away from him. He looked to the Vet and she motioned for him to move out of the way. Putting down the stick Sam knelt in front of Daniel and pulled the rope off.

Trembling violently he threw his paws around Sam's neck in an awkward hug. He yapped a few times, but as he realized that he couldn't be understood he whimpered in defeat. She put her arms around him and stroked his soft fur.

"It's alright, Daniel." Sam said softly. "We're sorry, we didn't know."

"Okay, Kids, let's get out of here." Jack said as he holstered his weapon once more.

Sam nodded and stood up. Daniel tried to get to his four feet as well. However with his adrenaline fading he failed and collapsed to the cold concrete floor. Teal'c came up and gently gathered him in his arms and lifted him. Daniel remaind calm as a puppy. The assistant and Vet stared after them in shock as they carried the wolf-mutt out the door. The Vet looked to her coworker and furrowed her brow.

"Who names a dog 'Daniel'?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Daniel laid on one of the infirmary bed looking sullen. Janet had checked him over as best she could and administered some fluids for dehydration. However other than a slightly bruised throat and a small cut on his upper lip he seemed to her to be in good condition.

Jack and Teal'c had stood by, silently offering their support. Seeing that Janet was done Jack sat down on the bed next to Daniel. Looking up Daniel made a few low whimpering noises.

"What's the matter, Danny-boy?" Jack teased. "Did Timmy fall down a well?"

The hackles at the back of Daniel's neck bristled.

"Who is this 'Timmy'?" Teal'c asked.

"It a reference to an old show about a dog called 'Lassie'." Jack explained.

"I do not understand."

"It's a joke."

"Daniel Jackson does not appear to be amused by it."

"That just gives us proof that it's him." Jack smiled.

Jack leapt up in surprise as Daniel snapped his toothy jaw at him.

"Oh come on, Daniel, it could be worse." Jack pointed out. "I mean you could be a rabbit or pig or something. At least you're an animal with some dignity."

"O'Neill is correct," Teal'c said seriously "this form holds many powers that others would not."

"I should take you to the park," Jack chuckled "I bet you'd be a chick magnet."

Daniel rolled his amber eyes and sighed heavily.

"Oh come on, I'll bring a Frisbee. It'll be fun."

Sam stepped into the infirmary, she had been making sure that Jackson was still alright. Daniel jumped down off the bed and padded over to her. He sat down in front of her and yapped plaintively. Sam looked for all the world like she was listening to him and then looked up at Jack accusingly.

"Sir, have you been teasing Daniel?" Sam asked sternly.

"Just because you have a tail doesn't mean you have to be a tattle tale." Jack muttered at Daniel.

"Seriously, Sir, we need to fix this."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Perhaps we should allow them to meet." Teal'c offered. "If this creature somehow has the capability of switching bodies he may be ready to return."

"Worth a shot." Jack shrugged. "Doc, is Daniel free to go?"

"As far as I can tell he's healthy as a horse...sorry, Daniel." Janet apologized as she realized what she had said. "I...uh...didn't mean anything by it."

They all made their way down to the VIP observation room. Jackson was beside himself with excitement to have company again. He wrapped Sam in a hug and licked at her jaw line. Turning to Jack he went to accost him in a similar manner. Jack quickly put his arm up defensively and kept him at bay.

"Down, Boy." Jack growled.

Daniel stepped into the room hesitantly. Dropping down on his knees Jackson threw his arms around Daniel's neck in an affectionate bear hug. Daniel was less than impressed and tried repeatedly to pull away. This quickly became a game to Jackson and he started to try and rough house with the archeologist.

"Alright, Jackson, that's enough." Jack clucked as he separated the two.

Daniel looked up sharply at Jack.

"Oh...uh...that's what we've been calling him." Jack offered. "It was Carter's idea."

Daniel just bowed his canine head and shook it sadly. He turned and walked out the door with his ears and tail hung low. It clearly hadn't worked and he was not about to hang around.

Following Daniel's lead the team left the room. When Jack closed the door Jackson wailed horribly at being left alone again. Daniel whipped around and snarled viciously, quieting the human canine on the far side of the door momentarily. Having been chastised for howling Jackson reduced himself to a heart breaking whine.

"Oh for crying out loud." Jack sighed.

"He just wants to be with the pack, Sir." Sam said in Jackson's defense.

"'Pack'?"

"Dogs are social creatures, O'Neill." Teal'c commented.

"What's the harm in letting him stay with us?" Sam asked. "I highly doubt he's going to run away. Unlike Daniel he doesn't know how to use an elevator so even if he did he wouldn't get far."

"Daniel? It's your call." Jack shrugged.

Daniel thought about it for a moment. Rolling his eyes he nodded. Sam opened the door and Jackson cautiously stepped out. He smiled brightly and looked to everyone in turn, hoping for a sign of what they wanted him to do.

Sam took his hand and lead him as they all made their way up to the briefing room. Jack poured himself some coffee and brought it over to the conference table. Without hesitation Daniel jumped up onto the table. He walked purposely up to Jack's coffee and helped himself to it.

"Hey!" Jack exsclaimed.

"Daniel, are you sure you should be drinking that?" Sam asked.

Daniel ignored Sam and continued to lap up the hot coffee. When he'd finished it he licked his muzzle clean and glared hatefully at Jackson who was pacing around the room aimlessly. He barked sharply and Jackson instantly sat down on the floor, looking once more like a scolded child. Daniel jumped down off the table and sat in one of the chairs awkwardly.

"Now that we're all settled, any ideas?" Jack asked as he pushed his drool covered cup away.

Daniel muttered a string of guttural growling and yapping noises.

"Okay...I'll...uh...take that under advisement." Jack replied slowly. "Anyone else?"

"Daniel, did the switch happen before or after traveling through the Gate?" Sam asked.

"Carter, he can only answer 'yes or no'." Jack pointed out.

"Oh, right." Sam said sheepishly. "Before?"

Daniel shifted his weight awkwardly and then just shook his head.

"After?"

He repeated the motion.

"You think it happened during?"

Daniel shook his head and laid his ears flat against his head.

"Daniel in any event there are only three choices: past, present, and future." Jack grumbled. "Which was it?"

"I think he's telling us that he doesn't remember." Sam guessed.

Daniel brought his ears back up and nodded in agreement.

"Daniel Jackson dialed the Gate," Teal'c noted "it must have happened after the Gate was activated."

"Personally I think it is most likely that it happened right as he entered the Event Horizon." Sam looked to Daniel for confirmation, but got none. "Teal'c and I stepped through first, what if Daniel and Jackson touched the Horizon at the same time and there was some form of malfunction or power surge?"

"You're asking me?" Jack asked with a helpless expression. "You're the Gate expert here, Carter. Do you think that could cause this?"

"I do."

"How can it be reversed?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel lowered his head and whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Sam said sympathetically.

"Sorry for what?" Jack asked.

"The chances of figuring out the malfunction are slim at best, the chances of figuring it out and replicating it are close to zero. There's a good chance that Daniel is stuck like this."

"This is a most disagreeable situation." Teal'c spoke for Daniel who was looking more miserable by the second.

"I don't know," Jack chuckled "I'm kind of growing fond of Jackson, he's quiet, obedient, smiles a lot...basically everything Daniel wasn't ."

Jack trailed off as he suddenly heard an out of place sound coming from behind him. Sam's eyes suddenly widened in shock. Teal'c simply raised a disapproving eyebrow, while Daniel put his chin down on the desk and weld his eyes shut. Jack turned in his chair and furrowed his brow. With his back to everyone Jackson was calmly urinating on the pole that held the SGC flag.

"On the other hand, the old Daniel was housebroken..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack stepped into Carter's lab uninvited. She was concentrating on the laptop computer that was up on the solid desk. She clicked a few things into the keyboard and then made a noise of frustration. She was so busy looking for a recorded malfunction in the Gate that she hadn't even noticed her visitor. Jack made his presence known by clearing his throat.

Carter jolted and looked up with a guilty expression painted on her face. Suspicious Jack went up on his tip toes so that he could see over Carter's desk. Jackson was curled up on a blanket on the floor next to Sam's chair. He looked up at Jack nervously, like he was afraid that Jack was going to force him to move.

"Carter?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was so miserable being locked up, Sir." Sam explained. "I felt sorry for him."

"Carter, he's a dog."

"So? We've taken him from his home, his friends, even his body...we shouldn't be treating him like a prisoner when he hasn't hurt anyone. He just wants to be with someone, and Daniel won't have anything to do with him."

"Do you blame him?"

"Not really. But still, he seems happy in here."

"Fine." Jack smiled. "But he's your responsibility, young Lady."

"I'll be sure to take him on walks twice a day." Sam chuckled.

"And make sure he doesn't chase the neighbor's cat."

"In all seriousness, Sir, what are we going to do with Jackson if we can't reverse this?"

"As much as I hate to say it, we'll have to have him institutionalized."

"I was afraid of that." Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry, Carter, but we just don't have the facilities or the resources to care for him long term."

"I know."

"Look, let's not worry about that right now. Let's focus on trying to get things back to the way they were."

"Well, there is nothing I can do on this side of the Gate. The system didn't record any abnormalities. Whatever happened must have occurred at the other Gate."

"What are the risks of this happening to someone else if we go back?"

"Since Teal'c and I traveled through without any problems there shouldn't be any more risk than any other time we step through. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Well, if it wasn't a freak accident with the Gate, if it was actually something on the planet that caused it, then the risks are much greater. There is no real way of knowing other than going there. Obviously something happened which means there is always the risk of it happening again."

"Alright, then I'm not going to make it an official mission. If you wa..."

"Of course I want to go, Sir." Sam interrupted. "And I think I can speak with confidence that Teal'c will be coming as well."

"0700 tomorrow then. I'll go tell Daniel."

"While you're at it perhaps you could try cheering him up a little." Sam smiled. "Or at the very least try to keep the Lassie jokes to a minimum."

"No promises."

Jack left Sam and Jackson and made his way down to the VIP room that Daniel had claimed as his own. The door was slightly ajar, mainly because if it closed Daniel would be trapped inside. Jack knocked lightly, but didn't bother waiting for a response.

Daniel was laying on the bed doing a good job of looking depressed despite the canine features. Stepping into the room Jack noticed a leather bound journal on the floor that had been shredded violently.

Jack opened his mouth to say something to the effect of 'bad dog', but for the first time he actually thought better of it. Keeping his wise ass remark to himself he sat down on the bed next to his canine friend. Daniel didn't even bother to look at him, he just stared blankly at nothing.

"I take it you can't read in this form." Jack sighed.

Daniel shook his head slightly without raising it.

"Can you see colour?"

He shook his head again.

"Well, that's okay, not much colour around here to look at anyway. Apparently at some point in time a gray paint salesman made a killing off the military."

Daniel picked his head up and looked at Jack. He cocked his large ears back and tilted his head with an expression of quizzical accusation in his golden eyes.

"Yeah," Jack admitted "Carter did instruct me to try and cheer you up.

Daniel made a half hearted noise that sounded like 'uff'.

"It's not the only reason I'm here." Jack said defensively.

Daniel managed a very effective scoffing noise and bared his teeth briefly.

"Hey, I know we never actually say this sort of thing," Jack said uneasily "but you are my best friend...even if you look like 'man's best friend'."

Daniel rolled his eyes yet again. However he did part his long jaw in a toothy smile.

"That's the sprit." Jack smiled. "Speaking of which, we're going to take a field trip back to the planet tomorrow morning. Hopefully we can work this all out."

Daniel perked his ears up. His bushy tail wagged with a mind of its own. He got up and jumped down off the bed where he had spent most of the day moping. Looking down at the tattered book on the floor it was obvious that he regretted what he had done to it.

"Don't worry about the book...just don't do the same thing to any of my shoes."

Daniel growled darkly.

"Sorry...I couldn't help myself."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sam joined Jack and Teal'c on the heavily forested world. It had a feeling of being a very ancient forest, with bright green moss covering the bark of the trees and the large boulders that dotted the landscape. She turned to face the Gate once again and waited for Daniel and Jackson to follow them through.

Part of her hoped that simply walking through the Gate together might change them back. However as the pair came through one look told her that it hadn't worked. Daniel loped down the steps and sat next to Jack.

Jackson looked around his homeworld with far more anxiety than Sam had expected. He whimpered and turned to step back through the Event Horizon. Luckily it snapped shut before he could pass through it and into oblivion. Wormholes only traveled in one direction and to step through one the wrong way was most likely fatal.

Having had his escape route shut off Jackson quickly made his way to Sam. It had not escaped his notice that she treated more kindly than the others. He whimpered again and Sam automatically reached out and tousled his hair. He enjoyed the attention, but it did not calm his nerves.

"Okay, Carter, now what?"

"I guess the first step would be to run a diagnostic on this Gate."

"Do it, Teal'c and I will make sure the area is secure. Daniel stay here and make sure no one sneaks up on Carter."

Daniel nodded and sniffed at the air. Jack and Teal'c marched off into the thick forest while Sam started to set up the equipment they had brought along. After about fifteen minutes she had everything set and let the program run through its tests.

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin when Daniel leapt to his feet and growled menacingly. Jackson jerked as well and started to tremble. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest as though trying to make himself look smaller. Daniel growled again, the fur on the back of his neck was standing on end. Sam drew out her sidearm and stared into the empty forest.

"Daniel, what's wro..."

Sam froze as a large white wolf stepped out of cover into the small clearing around the Gate. This was not a hybrid, this was a full wolf. She did not have the domesticated look of a dog in her eyes, but rather the challenging stare of a top predator.

Daniel took a few steps back to better guard Sam. Jackson got to his feet, however he couldn't decided if he wanted to stay or bolt. The indecision of it kept him anchored to the spot.

"Um...good wolf," Sam said uneasily "we're not here to hurt you."

The white wolf glanced up at Sam briefly before returning her stare to Daniel. She curled her lip, aggressively exposing her long sharp teeth. With her ears pinned back she growled. Not knowing what else to do Daniel mimicked her challenge hoping that she'd back down.

Sam didn't think Daniel had any chance against a natural full blooded wolf and adjusted her aim to kill the beautiful animal if she stepped closer. Without warning a second darker wolf leapt from the shelter of the woods. Jackson knocked Sam to the ground causing their attacker to sail over them.

Sam's gun clattered against the stone dais of the Gate and fell off the edge out of reach. Seeing her chance the white wolf bunched up her muscles and sprung at Daniel. He managed to move just out of her reach as she snapped nosily at the air. The dark wolf that had jumped at Sam now turned his attention on Daniel as well.

"Daniel, run!" Sam cried. "They're after you not me!"

Daniel did not need to be told twice. He bolted into the mossy forest with both wolves taking chase. The white wolf howled in pursuit and suddenly the woods were alive with the mournful sounds of the rest of the pack as they replied.

"Jackson, no!"

Jackson didn't pay any attention to Sam and ran off into the forest after Daniel. Jack and Teal'c had heard the commotion and returned. Sam ran to the edge of the dais to retrieve her weapon.

"Carter, what happened?" Jack demanded.

"A pack of wolves is chasing after Daniel."

"They must sense that there is something different about him." Teal'c noted.

"With the way Jackson was acting I think these wolves may have hated him way before they met Daniel."

"Speaking of your pet, where is he?"

"He went after Daniel."

A high pitched cry sliced through the heavy forest air. The team ran in the direction of the sound. They were breathless by the time they made it all the way to the source of the distress. The woods had opened up into another circular clearing. The pack of wolves, about two dozen strong, had easily surrounded Daniel. Jackson had caught up to him and stood beside him with his dull human teeth bared.

The large wolves took turns dashing into the circle to confront their prey. They would slip in whenever Daniel had his back turned to them to try and nip at his hind legs. If it wasn't for the bravery of Jackson the wolves would have quickly torn Daniel apart. As it was he remained unscathed.

The wolves either feared or respected Jackson in his human form and would quickly back away when he rushed them. He ran at any of the wolves that approached. However, they were still determined to get Daniel. Starting to learn one wolf would draw Jackson away while two others tried to attack Daniel. So far Jackson was still one step ahead of the pack. However, this was a game that they could play much longer than he could.

Teal'c was the first to react to the chaotic scene. He fired his staff weapon just above the wolves heads. When the bright staff fire slammed into a tree they howled and yipped in fright and began to scatter. The weapon frightened Jackson as well, but instead of running away he just curled up on the ground up against Daniel who had collapsed to the mossy forest floor.

With the wolves gone the team rushed up to make sure that the pair was alright. Daniel forced himself shakily back to his four feet. He was breathless from the run and shaken from the experience, but other wise unharmed. Jackson was licking a bleeding cut on his forearm that he had probably gotten from one of the trees rather than the wolves.

"You two alright?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked to Jackson and nodded.

"Why would they only attack Daniel and not myself or Jackson?" Sam asked confused. "There were so many of them, they could have shredded all three of us."

"Perhaps it was not their intent to kill." Teal'c said. "They may simply be defending this territory and wished to scare off what they perceived as a rival."

"Teal'c's got a point." Jack agreed. "Daniel doesn't really look like them."

"That is because he is not one of them." A strange female voice suddenly joined in from behind them.

Sam turned around and found a woman in a natural looking white dress standing on top of one of the boulders about fifteen feet away. She looked down at Daniel and smiled sadly.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"I am Alaria of Tanria...the White Alpha."

"Okay..." Jack said slowly.

"Who may I ask are you?" Alaria asked.

"We're peaceful explores from another world." Sam replied automatically. "We're not here to hurt anyone. It's just that our friend seems have switched places with one of the local wolves."

"Wulves." Alaria corrected.

Alaria jumped down gracefully from the boulder and whistled sharply. The team tensed as the white wolf that had started the attack came loping through the clearing and sat before her. She reached out and pet the wulf affectionately on the head.

"You must forgive Tanria...she had no way of knowing that he was your friend and not our bastard son. Although intelligent, she is still just an animal."

"Your...um...son." Jack repeated.

"Yes, born of a wulf mother and a common dog. A hybrid, a mistake, an exile...I should have never given birth to him, let alone raised him."

"Okay, I'll admit it," Jack said exasperated "I'm completely lost."

Alaria did not explain further. She walked up to Daniel and reached out to touch him. Daniel bared his teeth at her and backed away, causing Tanria the white wolf to growled menacingly. Alaria silenced Tanria by rapping her sharply on the nose. Looking like a pouting child Tanria sat down and stayed quiet.

Jackson had spent the whole time standing with his bowed, staring at his feet. Alaria stepped up to him and ran her fingers gently through his hair. Tears slipped from Jackson's blue eyes and he whimpered sorrowfully.

"It is not your fault," Alaria sighed "it is mine."

Jackson did not seem comforted by her words and licked at her hand submissively.

"Um...excuse me," Jack said "but could you kindly tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Come, join me and the others for dinner. I will explain there."

"We don't have to chase down a deer first or anything do we?"

"No, the hunting party has already done that for us." Alaria smiled. "Come, I assure you everything is fully cooked."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Just as Alaria promised all of the food served at the enormous outdoor table was fully cooked. More than that it was delicious. There were about a dozen human natives seated at the table, however there were many more people in the hidden village. They had missed this outpost of civilization on their first trip here because it was set far back from the Gate in a grove of impossibly large trees.

The wulf pack that had attacked Daniel walked peacefully through the village. The pack was larger than Sam had first thought. In fact there were wulves everywhere. For the dozen natives that sat at the table an equal number of wulves sat on the floor beside them. Each with their choice of the finest foods the table had to offer served to them in silver bowls.

Sam looked across the table where Jackson sat nervously next to Alaria. Daniel sat on the ground next to him, looking generally annoyed. He had not touched any of the food that had been offered to him. It gave Sam some idea of how upset he was about all of this, she had seen him eat some pretty disgusting things to avoid insulting their off world hosts.

"So, Alaria," Jack started after everyone seemed to have eaten their fill "I take it the dogs pretty much have the run of the place around here?"

"They are not dogs." Alaria corrected. "They are wulves and they are our Partners."

"Partners?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Our people have been breeding the wulves for hundreds of generations. As a result they have gained both larger stature than wild wolves and greater intelligence."

"Just how intelligent are they?" Jack asked.

"About the level of a five year old child."

"You said something about your son being a hybrid." Sam mentioned.

Alaria looked to Jackson and smiled sadly. Jackson smiled tentatively, however he down cast his gaze once more as the man sitting next to Alaria glared at him spitefully. At the man's side sat the darker wulf that had knocked Sam down. The dark wolf was giving Daniel the same disgusted stare as his owner was giving Jackson.

"He was a mistake." Alaria admitted. "I was visiting another planet when his father attacked me and I ended up pregnant."

"You use the Stargate?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Not anymore."

"Whoa, wait a minute...you said his father attacked you?" Jack asked. "I thought you said his father was a dog."

"He was."

"There is something here that I'm not getting." Jack admitted.

"I was Tanria at the time."

"You can exchange places with the wulves at will?" Sam asked in shock.

"We can only change places with our Partner wulf. That is why I introduce myself as Alaria of Tanria."

Daniel's ears perked up and he barked sharply.

"Can you teach Daniel how to change back?" Sam translated for Daniel.

"It may take a few days, but I believe that I can. If he is a good learner."

"He is." Sam smiled.

Daniel stood up, eager to learn this trick right away. Jack made a motion for him to sit back down. Daniel growled at being given a command like a common mutt. This caused Tanria to bristle and growl in return. Not wanting to start a fight Daniel grumbled and sat back down.

"What I don't understand is how this 'switch' happened in the first place." Jack said suspiciously.

"We do not choose our Partners, it is the wulves who choose us and they are the ones to first initiate the switch. After that the human half controls the change. As a hybrid however my son was feared by the unchossen people and despised by the pure wulves. As his mother I am his only friend. He has lived on the outskirts of our society for years."

"That's horrible." Sam said without thinking.

"It was either that or death for him." Alaria said defensively. "Tanria would not even raise him, I spent nearly a year in her body so that I could raise him."

"Why did you wish to raise an exile?" Teal'c asked coldly.

"His father's crimes are not his fault. And I was hoping that in time the others of my pack would learn to accept him. However his mental age is closer to that of a three year old and he has too many of his father's traits to be considered a true wulf."

"We noticed."

"He should have never formed a Bond with one of your kind, and I apologize for it, but the damage has been done."

Tears slipped from Alaria's eyes as she reached out and ran her hand through Jackson's hair. He got out of his chair and knelt beside her loyally. Tanria showed her disgust by baring her teeth at him. This time he paid no heed to the white wolf and just laid his head down in Alaria's lap.

"No real damage has been done." Jack said uncomfortable. "Just help Daniel get back to being himself again and we'll leave."

"You don't understand. Once the Bond is formed it can not be broken."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Jack asked nervously.

"In order to imitate the first switch the wulf must give a part of himself to the one he has chosen. Your friend can still live on his own. However, without his Partner my son will die."

"It is for the best Alaria." The man sitting next to her spoke for the first time. "There is no place for your mongrel in our world. He should have been put to death long ago. He is just a dog, I do not see why you have such compassion for him."

Sam and Jack exchanged a horrified look with one another. Even Teal'c lowered his head in a slight gesture of sympathy for the hapless creature. All three turned their attention to Daniel. Daniel glared back at them icily and shook his head, it was no secret that he was not overly fond of dogs. Jack smiled innocently and gave Daniel his best pleading puppy dog eyes. Daniel still seemed unmoved.

"Oh come on, Danny, can we keep him? Pleeeease?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Carrying a small box Sam made her way through the drab halls of the SGC. She came to the door she was looking for and found it ajar. She knocked lightly, but received no response. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Sam smiled brightly at the cozy scene in the VIP room. Back in his human form Daniel was fast asleep with Jackson curled up on the bed beside him. It gave her some hope to see them like this, Daniel had barely even acknowledged the dog since their return, despite the fact that Jackson had acted as his shadow.

Sam furrowed her brow as Daniel's leg started kicking as though he was chasing something. She knew he had nightmares, but he looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe that he was having one now. Usually he struggled for breath when dreaming.

Hoping to wake him gently Sam knocked quietly on the door again. Daniel's blue eyes snapped open, but there was no doubt in Sam's mind that it was Jackson who was looking out of them at her. She chuckled as Jackson pulled the still sleeping wolf hybrid closer and wiggled with excitement to see her.

Daniel woke suddenly. Looking up he started at Sam with his amber eyes widened in horror. Jackson quickly closed his blue eyes and when they opened again Daniel had clearly retaken his usual post. Just as pleased to be in either body Jackson continued to wag happily.

"I...uh...I was..." Daniel stuttered as he sat up.

"Taking a cat nap?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah...I...uh...sleep better...please don't tell Jack."

"Your secret's safe with me."

Daniel forced a smile and then motioned for Jackson to get off the bed. Jackson happily complied. He rubbed his muzzle affectionately against his Partner's leg, Daniel pushed the animal away. Jackson seemed confused by the sudden change in treatment. Sam wasn't sure why Daniel was so hesitant to show that he enjoyed Jackson's company.

"Did you want something?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I brought you something."

Sam held out the box for Daniel to take. He took the box warily and opened it. Reaching inside he lifted up a green leather collar. It had a silver name plate on it that had 'Jackson' engraved into it. There was a medallion hanging from the collar. Daniel turned it over in his hand and noticed that it held the SG1 logo on one side and Earth's symbol on the other. He looked up at Sam questioningly.

"We've been looking for a fourth member for the team." Sam explained.

"What?"

"I've already talked to Colonel O'Neill about it and he said if you and Jackson went through the Air Force Service Dog program that he would have no problems with Jackson serving as a Working Dog rather than just being a Base pet."

"Sam...I don't know..."

"He's already saved your life once." Sam pointed out. "Think about it."

Sam reached down and stroked the soft fur at Jackson's neck. He wagged his tail ecstatically. She flashed Daniel one last smile and left him to think about her offer. Daniel looked down at the collar in his hand and sighed. Jackson seemed to sense something was wrong and hesitantly licked at Daniel's hand.

"I had a dog once, you know." Daniel said sadly to Jackson. "After losing my parents my social worker thought a dog could somehow replace them. As much as I hate to admit it, she did help...until she died a year later."

Jackson watched Daniel intently, as though desperately trying to understand what he was saying. He nuzzled Daniel once more, and then sat down and lifted up his paw before laying down. Jackson was trying all the tricks he knew in an attempt to garner some form of approval.

Daniel looked at the collar again and smiled. He knelt down and secured it around Jackson's neck. The animal looked almost proud to be wearing it. He looked up and dared to lick the underside of Daniel's jaw.

"Welcome to the team..."


	9. Epilouge: Flying Colours

Flying Colours

"Okay, obviously you're not getting this." Daniel sighed. "I'm only going to show you this once. Are you even paying attention?"

Daniel's new canine companion titled his head and stared at him some what vacantly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Daniel grumbled.

Using the trick Alaria had taught him he switched places with the wayward mutt. Jackson always seemed thrilled to be human. He looked around and smiled brightly. Daniel growled at him menacingly and he instantly put a more serious expression on his borrowed face.

Once Daniel was sure that Jackson was at least looking at him he turned and faced the obstacles before him. With a grace that people didn't usually associate with him Daniel took off running. The first thing in his way was a horizontal bar about five feet off the ground. He launched himself over it and turned sharply when he hit the ground.

The A-framed ladder was more of a challenge, but he easily scaled it and ran down the other side. After weaving through the line of white poles set in the ground he picked up speed and leapt through the tire that was suspended in the air by two heavy chains.

Daniel raced back around the perimeter of the obstacle course and came to a skidding stop in front of Jackson. Daniel quickly switched places once more and looked down at the mutt. Jackson looked over at the course and just wagged.

"That was incredible, Dr. Jackson!"

Daniel jolted at the unexpected voice. He had thought that he had the course to himself. Turning around he discovered, to his horror, that it was the Lead Trainer for the USAF's Service Dog program. Major Simmons did not know about Jackson's true nature.

"Oh...um...it was nothing really." Daniel said uncomfortably.

"Doc, I have seen hundreds of dogs go through this program and I have never once witnessed one do the entire course flawlessly without instruction. You know when I first met you two I was worried that you weren't going to make it through the program."

"Yeah, I kind of get that feeling myself."

"Well, from what I just saw you two are going to end up star pupils. I don't think I could have run that course better myself."

"You don't say." Daniel muttered.

"I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a telepathic link with Jackson here."

Major Simmons knelt down and rubbed between Jackson's ears affectionately. Always pleased to get attention Jackson wagged his tail. Unable to control himself Jackson licked the Major's face.

"Although you really need to work on the licking." Simmons grumbled as he wiped off his face. "He too well trained for such things, it's embarrassing."

"Tell me about it." Daniel sighed.

"I know this is a little short notice, but I was wondering if I could beg a favour of you two?"

"A favour?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Tomorrow the Air Force is having a Demo day for the public. I was going to run my own dog, but she's in heat. I would be thrilled if you and Jackson would do the Agility Demo for us at the AF fair."

"Oh...I...uh...don't know. I'm not..."

"I know, you're not actually in the Air Force. But officially Jackson is, and the crowd won't know the difference."

"I...uh..."

"Perfect, thanks! We'll see you two tomorrow bright eyed and bushy tailed."

The Major didn't give Daniel enough time to argue further. He gave Jackson one last affectionate pet and left. Looking down at Jackson Daniel dragged his hands through his hair.

"What are the chances that you can learn to do this course before tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

Jackson stood up and trotted over to the first obstacle which was the high jump. For a brief moment Daniel actually thought that he might run the course. However he closed his eyes in frustration as Jackson lifted his leg to pee on the post of the jump.

"This is a nightmare." Daniel sighed. "How am I supposed to trust you off world when you can't even jump over a simple bar?"

The next day Daniel found himself at the Air Force Demo in sunny California, which also happened to be where he and Jackson were going through the three month training program. There was always a large crowd at the Demo and today was no exception. As much as Daniel hated doing it he was not about to let Jackson embarrass both himself and the Air Force. He was going to have to run the course himself.

Daniel sat in the grass with Jackson watching the aerial acrobatics of the Air Force's Thunderbirds. Much like the Navy's Blue Angles the Thunderbirds tore through the sky with amazing precision. Flying mere inches from one another they rolled and dove to the crowd's delight.

As the show ended Daniel's stomach started to knot up, the Agility run was next. Gritting his teeth he got up and wandered over to the obstacle course that had been set up for the event. There were other things going on now that the Thunderbirds had strut their stuff, however there was still a large crowd of people interested in seeing what the Air Force was doing with canines.

"You two ready?" Major Simmons asked cheerfully.

"As we'll ever be." Daniel replied morosely.

"Don't worry if he isn't flawless, we're going to explain to the crowd that he's still in training and that this is his first big show."

"And mine." Daniel sighed to himself.

"Don't worry about that, Dr. Jackson. No one ever really pays attention to us humans during these shows. Their eyes are always fixed on the dog. And Jackson here is such a handsome creature that they'd probably enjoy it even if he just pranced about."

"That's reassuring."

"Come on, Dr. Jackson, it'll be fun...for both of you."

Daniel walked out onto the Agility course with Jackson following loyally at his side. The crowd did seemed impressed by Jackson's very presence. Finding himself the center of attention the wolf mutt held his head up higher and took on an air of dignity that Daniel hadn't seen from him before.

Daniel gave the crowd a hesitant wave. While Major Simmons gave his little speech Daniel knelt down in front of Jackson. Wagging his tail Jackson gave Daniel his full attention.

"You stay right here." Daniel ordered sternly. "Do you understand me? Stay."

Jackson gave no hint as to whether or not he understood the simple command. Daniel stood back up and took a deep breath. Switching places with Jackson he bolted into a run. This course was a bit more complicated than the one that Daniel had run earlier, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

Daniel made it through the course in what was probably record time. His heart was racing when he was done, but he was glad to have it over with. Jackson had followed the order and was still standing in the middle of the course. Daniel sat next to him in a 'finish' position.

He quickly switched places and gave the excited crowed another half hearted wave. Daniel started to purposefully walk off the course but came to a dead stop suddenly. His heart dropped into his stomach causing it to knot once more.

Although Jackson stayed at Daniel's side he wagged his tail violently at the appearance of Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. They were waiting on the sidelines with uncontainable grins. Daniel sighed heavily and walked up to them.

"That was spectacular." Jack chuckled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Daniel asked annoyed.

Major Simmons came up after a quick salute he grasped Jack's hand in a vigorous handshake.

"General O'Neill!" The Major exclaimed. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, Major. Thanks for the call."

"Well I just wanted you to see what your boys here were capable of."

"Jackson did a fantastic job." Sam beamed with a giggle.

"Yes, a world class performance." Jack agreed. "Although, Daniel, you need to work on your showman ship. Jackson seemed to be doing all the work, while you kind of just stood there."

"Jack," Daniel growled "can we talk somewhere else...now."

Jack threw his arm over Daniel's shoulder and started to lead him off to a less crowed area. He simply couldn't keep the smile off his face despite the annoyed worried look on Daniel's face.

"Jack this isn't working."

"I thought you did a fine job running the course."

"Jack, I'm serious. Jackson isn't going to make it through this program. He can't be trusted off world."

"Are you trying to tell me that a dog that can switch into human form and learn how to use a door all by himself isn't smart enough to learn to guard the team?"

"It's not a question of how smart he is. He has moments of brilliance, but he has absolutely no interest in following orders."

"Gee...who do I know like that?" Jack mocked.

Daniel made a noise of frustration.

"Maybe Jackson doesn't see the point of jumping over things for the amusement of others." Jack suggested.

"What?"

"Daniel, you have always refused to follow the countless rules and regulations of the Air Force because you see no point in them. I can't tell you how many times I came close to shooting you out of frustration."

"Jack, I'm not going to take this dog off world if he's going to endanger the team. If I can't trust him to do this, how can I trust him with our lives?"

"Have you tried explaining to him why this is important?"

"Of course not."

"Try it."

"Jac..."

"Try it."

Daniel glared at Jack for a moment, but realized that this was a battle that he wasn't going to win. Sighing heavily Daniel knelt down in front of his Partner. Jackson gave Daniel his full and undivided attention, as he always did.

"Jackson..." Daniel stopped, feeling silly. "Jackson, if I am ever going to trust you...I have to know that you're listening to me, and that you'll follow my orders when I need you to. Do you understand?"

Jackson tilted his head to the side and stared at Daniel for a moment. He looked over at the obstacle course and without warning he took off after it like a shot. He not only completed every obstacle of the course, but he managed it with far more grace and precision than Daniel had.

"See?" Jack chuckled. "You two are going to pass with flying colours."

"I hate it when you're right." Daniel smiled.

"That was a nice little speech."

"You wrote it." Daniel admited.

"What?"

"Jack, don't you remember? You said those exact words to me...seven years ago."

THE END

NOTE from Phoenix: Eventually there will be another story staring 'Jackson' on the team.


End file.
